A Very Freaky Friday
by CountTheCrows
Summary: Special request. When someone with a grudge against Damon comes to  Mystic Falls to seek his revenge, Damon and Tyler are forced to work together  and forge a bond as they find themselves in a very interesting situation.  Adult content, language, storylin
1. Chapter 1

A Very Freaky Friday

Chapter 1: The Awakening From Hell (Damon's perspective)

Damon awoke with a splitting headache, one that could only come from drinking heavily, but really, who could blame him? He almost died a few weeks ago and shared an illicit moment with his brother's girlfriend, who also happened to be the woman he loved. Not to mention said brother was missing and off with a crazy hybrid vampire-werewolf.

Awe-some. And people wondered why he needed to get wasted. Not like he didn't have enough problems.

Problem one: He was a vampire.

Problem two: He was a vampire living in a town that was known for hating vampires.

Speaking of which, he now also had to deal with the fact that the Sheriff knew more than she should and that she nearly shot him. And the fact that Tyler Lockwood was still around. Great, more chances to get bit and nearly die.

_Werewolves_, Damon thought, _what good are they_? As Damon was pondering that thought he looked around his room, which was in fact, not his room. What the hell?

He was in a large room with posters of novelty rappers, football players, basketball players, baseball players covering the walls.

Bands he would never be into.

Something was most certainly wrong. This was not his room. Whose room was it?

His head panged. But something else was wrong, something more alarming; he didn't have the taste for blood. What the fuck?

His hands….no…these are not his hands. This is certainly not his body. This is not his life. He has to be dreaming. Yes, that's it. Soon, he will awake and this will all have been a dream. A very bad fucked-up dream as a result of getting wrecked. Only he's not waking up.

Something is very fucking wrong.

His hands don't contain the very special vampire ring, and when he goes to the mirror he is horrified by what he sees, for the reflection in the mirror is not that of Damon Salvatore, but of the resident werewolf of Mystic Falls, Tyler Lockwood.

Yes, something was very fucking wrong indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: And Across town….

Tyler Lockwood woke up with a strange feeling that he couldn't quite place his finger on. All he remembered from the previous night was being at a party in the woods with Caroline and seeing her pining over Matt, hence the drunken debauchery that followed. Tyler never wanted to be someone who fell in love. Love was for pansies and girlfriend-whipped dudes.

And yet here he was, ass-backwards in love with Caroline Forbes. He hopes to god he didn't do anything stupid or say anything stupid, especially to Caroline.

He somehow in the hangover managed to pick himself up, but as he looked around the room, he realized it was all wrong. Everything was askew.

His hands were not his.

Was this some kind of freaky werewolf thing? Maybe he ended up in some girl's house. _Great_, that would really convince Caroline to pick him over Matt. She deserved more than a guy who was a manwhore.

This had to be some weird drug induced coma, or something. Suddenly, something else alerted him to the fact that something was off about his body. He had a craving…for blood.

He darted up out of bed and went to the mirror, horrified to see that the reflection in the mirror was that of Damon Salvatore.

"What the FUCK?" He screamed, only to be reminded that since Stefan's departure, there was nobody in the old Salvatore house. Andy anyway, he didn't have much time to dwell on what had happened because all of the sudden he was being thrown across the room. By the time he came to, he saw himself staring at him. Glaring, actually. He got up, in pain. This had to be some mistake. "Who are you and why do you have my face?"

"Don't try to pin this on me, Lockwood. Obviously this is something you did." Tyler was flabbergasted. _Damon. Damon fucking Salvatore_.

"Me? What, you think I woke up and decided that it would be fun to be a 100-howver old you are vampire with a hard-on for his brother's girlfriend?"

"Well, obviously I didn't do this."

"How do I know that?" Damon raised his eyebrows, though it didn't have the same affect because it wasn't actually Damon's eyebrows, but Tyler's. Damon moved closer to Tyler.

"Because, number one, I hate werewolves. And number two, I hate you. But I guess that doesn't matter. What matters is finding out what happened, why it happened, and how to undo it. So, for the moment, you're safe. But that's only because I can't kill you. I'd only be killing myself. And I would never want to be stuck in this body."

"Wait a minute, you're suggesting we go out like this, in _public_." Damon rolled his eyes.

"You have any other suggestions, Lassie?"

"Yeah, we stay inside." Damon laughed.

"Please. You think it's so hard being you? 'I'm Tyler. I'm a poor excuse for a supernatural being, I'm hopelessly in love with Caroline Forbes, and oh yeah, I'm a tool.'" Now it was time for Tyler to laugh.

"As opposed to 'I'm Damon. I need to compel women to sleep with me.'" Damon glared at Tyler.

"When this is all over Lockwood? You're dead," Damon walked to his closet, and threw some clothes at Tyler. "Until then, get dressed. We're going to go figure this crap out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A new love equation

It was Damon's idea to go to the Grill, much to Tyler's chagrin, but as much as he wanted to deny it, he did need Damon's help. Damon went straight for the bar and Tyler followed.

"And what are we doing here again?"

"Relax, young pup. I need a drink." Tyler snorted.

"Like they'll serve you. You're seventeen, remember?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"You order then," Damon said handing Tyler a $20 "Scotch on the rocks. I'm going to go get us a table." He began to walk away then turned "and get yourself a soda or something." Then he winked.

Fuck that, and fuck him. This was the worst idea ever. Tyler brought his and Damon's drinks to the table.

"So, once you get your drink, what is the plan?"

"We go to our resident witch on speed dial."

"Bonnie? Why would she help us? She hates you." Damon, raised his glass in the air.

"Aha, but she doesn't hate _you_, and since I'm you, well…" Tyler just shook his head.

"Even if she does help us, how is she going to know what to do? What this even is."

"So many questions. Just relax."

"Relax? I'm in your _body_. I don't want to relax. I want to be in my body and…." Tyler stopped talking and Damon realized why. He could see Caroline walking in. Damon smirked.

"This should be fun." Tyler eyed Caroline and then Damon.

"No. No way. Don't even think about it." Damon just laughed.

"What? It could be the answer to all of our problems."

"What problems?"

"Well, number one, you and Caroline and this pseudo-platonic love thing you've got going on. Just do it. I have certain finesse that you're missing." Now Tyler laughed.

"Such as regard for human life and charm?"

"That, but girls find me very irresistible. What can I say?" Damon took another sip of his drink then leaned in closer to Tyler. "Caroline did tell you about our time together, didn't she?" Tyler's jaw stiffened. Indeed the blonde beauty had told the young werewolf of her previous relationship with the elder Salvatore, and it only made his resolve to kill Damon stronger. Caroline was his. Well, she didn't belong to him, but God, he wanted her to. It was one thing knowing that Matt had been with Caroline, but Damon? No.

"She said you were a prick."

"Hmm. Well, like I said before, I'm not me, I'm you. And I'm _really_ horny." Wink.

"I swear to God Damon if you touch her or so much as look at her the wrong way, the next full moon your ass will be mine."

"I take that as a challenge." Damon turned around. "Hey, Car, over here!" The perky blonde walked over.

"Hey. I've been calling you. Did you get my texts?" Damon looked at Tyler, who was getting angrier by the second.

"No, sorry. My phone's been whacked out. Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled. Oh, how Tyler wished he was in his own body. "We had plans, remember?" _No!_

"Right, we do. So we should get going then." Tyler stood up, and grabbed Caroline by the arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Caroline, can I talk to you over here for a minute?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"First off, don't grab me. Secondly, whatever it is can wait until later. What are you even _doing_ here anyway?" Damon began to speak before Tyler could.

"It's okay, Car. You know Damon, he's a dick."

"Yes, I am. But uh, I really need to talk to you. It's important. About Stefan." Damon stood up and put his arm around Caroline.

"Well, that can wait, can't it? I mean, he'll still be missing when we get back." Caroline smiled at Damon.

"Yeah, it'll have to wait, Damon. We'll see you later."

"Bye, _Damon_." And with that, Tyler was left watching the girl he was in love with walk away with the one man he hated more than anything. What was he going to do? And just then he found his answer when Elena Gilbert walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Through the Looking Glass

Tyler saw his opportunity to make things right. Of all the people who had to know he was not Damon, Elena was number one on his list. She looked around the Grill and spotted him, and he waved.

She looked anxious. Probably had something to do with Stefan, he figured. She came over to him.

"Damon. Where have you been? We were supposed to meet at my house at like an hour ago, to talk about finding leads on Stefan."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's been a…interesting morning to say the least. Can you sit down, please?" She sighed and then sat. Her hands faced squarely on the table. Tyler put his hands over hers. "Okay, Elena, I need to tell you something and everything I'm about to say is true. It's going to sound crazy, but I _need_ you to believe me. Okay?"

"Damon, what are you talking about? Is this about Stefan?"

"No. It's not. Okay, first of all, I'm not Damon." Elena rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you're doing, but we don't have time. Stefan is missing. Okay and whatever game you're playing, I don't want to play." She went to get up, but Tyler grabbed her arm.

"I'm not playing. I'm _not_ Damon." She sat back down and folded her arms.

"Okay, then who are you?"

"I'm Tyler."

"As in Lockwood?"

"Yes." She laughed.

"Right, and I'm Angelina Jolie."

"No, really. I'm Tyler. Look, I can't explain what happened. I woke up this morning in Damon's body and he woke up in mine. I don't know what is going on. Really. He was just here and he left with Caroline, which is why I need your help. He's with her, and I don't know what he's going to say to her or do. Please."

"You really expect me to believe that you're not Damon, but Tyler Lockwood and somehow you've ended up in Damon's body?" He nodded. "Have you been drinking?"

"No! Elena, I'm serious. Ask me, ask me something that Damon could never know, only something that I would know." She had this weird smirk on her face.

"Okay. We were twelve, it was my birthday party. My first boy-girl party. You and I were picked to go play Seven Minutes in Heaven, which _really_ annoyed Matt. And because I liked Matt, and you were Matt's friend, what happened?"

"We didn't kiss. We sat in there and talked about our fears. Our biggest fears. Mine was, or rather is, spiders. Yours was thunder." Elena's mouth widened.

"How…how is this possible?"

"We live in Mystic Falls and you're asking me? I don't know, maybe some kind of spell. Look, I don't know and to be honest, I don't care. I just know I want to be in my body and…." But he couldn't finish.

"And you want to make sure Caroline's okay?" He nodded. Elena stood up. "Well, if it's a magical problem we need to go to the expert in magic." Bonnie. "I have my car. We'll drive there," she said, giving him the 'let's go' head nod. And he followed.

Tyler realized this was the most time he'd ever spent alone with Elena Gilbert since that night of her birthday. She was pretty. Everybody thought so, but he never saw her as anything other than a friend. But he could see , or feel, that Damon loved her, and that sucked. For once him and Damon were in the same place, looking in from the outside at something they would never get. He'd never have Caroline and Damon would never have Elena. She would always be Stefan's, and Caroline? Well, Caroline would always be someone else's.

They drove in silence, until Elena decided to speak. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kinda. You're not exactly Mr. Feelings, Tyler. Never have been, but when you're around Caroline, or talking about her, I can tell." Tyler shook his head.

"I know it's stupid. She'll never see me as anything other than a friend, and it's stupid to think we could ever work, but we have this…"

"Connection? I know. So do me and Damon. I mean, Stefan." Tyler chuckled. "What?"

"You sure you don't mean Damon? I'm not a psychology major, but I know a Freudian Slip."

"No, I meant Stefan. It doesn't have to make sense, Tyler. Love doesn't make sense sometimes. And I don't think Caroline thinks of you as just a friend." He smiled, wildly, like a fourteen year old girl.

"Really? Has she said something?" And then he realized how lame that sounded. "Sorry, didn't mean to sound so…_eager_." Elena laughed.

"No, it's okay. This is actually getting my mind off of Stefan."

"Yeah, I know. It sucks."

"Yep. But as far as Caroline, it's not what she says, but how she says it. You know? You're always in her stories, and she just gets this look when she talks about you. Even if she doesn't realize it yet. She will." Tyler shrugged.

"Not if Damon has his way." 

"Damon can be an ass, but…he's not as bad as you think."

"To you. He loves to screw with me."

"Well, look, we'll go to Bonnie's and everything will be fix…" Elena stopped suddenly. "Shit."

Tyler looked at her abruptly, concerned. "What?"

"I just remembered. Bonnie's visiting her mom this weekend. Out of state."

"What? What the hell am I going to do?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. I promise."

"Yeah, _we'll_ figure it out." He listened to the words, but they didn't resonate and somehow he feared he'd be stuck as Damon Salvatore for the rest of his undead life.


End file.
